Gotta catch 'em all 2
by Calliope et Shalimar
Summary: Heero déprime et décide d'aller faire une petite virée en bord de mer.... Pourtant tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux


**Titre** : Gotta catch 'em all 2 : Les pokémons contre-attaquent !

**Auteurs** : Malheureusement pour vous nous ne sommes pas mortes…. Craignez notre résurrection !!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!

**Base** : Pokemon et Gundam Wing… vous n'avez toujours pas deviné qui nous sommes ?

**Genre** : Portnaouak, OOC, « Plongeons dans le merveilleux monde des pokémons »…

**Disclaimer** : Donc comme vous l'aurez certainement compris c'est nous : Shalimar et Calliope pour vous servir !!! Ben le tatouin habituel : ne sont pas à nous… pour nos sponsors … ben euh les nunurs en chocolat sont en voie d'extinction…, les caramels enrobés de chocolat nous font de l'œil et les petits œufs liqueur nous supplient de les achever… bref ça va pas être triste !!!!!! Au sujet de l'histoire, vous verrez bien mais vu notre niveau de motivation actuel… on va faire de notre mieux !!!!! ^v^ !

**Pré-requis** : Au moins avoir lu Gotta catch 'em all, s'y connaître en g-boys et pokémons en tout genre.

Shalimar : C'est pas une liste de course que tu dois faire là, ma pauvre Calli-chan !!!

Calliope *fait de l'œil aux petits sponsors en chocolat, pendant que Shalimar corrige ses fautes* : Mé-euh !!!!!

Euh … si vous êtes encore là… bonne lecture !!!!

**Gotta catch 'em all 2 :**

**Les pokémons contre-attaquent !**

Ça y est fin de l'histoire !!!

Shalimar : CALLIOPE !!!!! -_- Mets-y un peu du tien au lieu de t'empiffrer de caramels !!

Calliope : Mé-euh ! Je suis atteinte par le syndrome de la feuille blanche !!!

Shalimar : Mais c'est tout de même pas une raison pour te goinfrer !!!

Calliope : …… Bon ça va, on commence l'histoire !!!

…

…

…

…

…

- Yuy, t'as une tête de macchab' !!!!

- Hn…, fut la réponse éloquente du simili Gaston Lagaffe qui errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs froids de la base d'Arles.

- Mais ouais, vas-y, inclue-moi dans le décor, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau ! continua de râler le chinois, sans pour autant se laisser distancer par la limace sur pattes qui lui servait de coéquipier.

- Hn… trop crevé pour parler…

- Nan, pas possible !!! Me dit pas que c'est l'effet que te fais Maxwell ? tomba littéralement sur le cul le pilote du Shenlong.

- Hn… répondit la loque humaine avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Mais c'est tout de même pas à ce point l ????

Les deux compères pénétrèrent dans la cuisine en silence, Yuy s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche de la porte tandis que Wufei, toujours aussi perplexe, commençait à leur préparer un café chacun, noir et serré pour "The Perfect Soldier", et un moka pour lui.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, lança-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse, l'air soudainement intéressé.

- C'est ce baka… je sais plus quoi faire, il est épuisant, on dirait qu'il carbure aux Duracell, il est carrément IN-FA-TI-GA-BLE, finit-il en détachant bien les dernières syllabes.

- Je vois…, fit son vis-à-vis complètement détaché, tel un Némo hors de son aquarium.

- Non, je pense pas qu'un être humain digne de ce nom puisse seulement imaginer une once de ce qu'il peut me faire subir *toutes* les nuits, renchérit Heero.

- C'est à ce point LA ????? s'exclama Wufei complètement abasourdi.

- Mais oui, si tu veux, je te le donne mais il faut qu'on m'en débarrasse !!!! explosa Heero carrément au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sinon je sens que je vais faire une dépression, finit-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

- Heu, je vois plus du tout l ???? Tu me fais un retour rapide ?

Heero regarda le jeune chinois d'un air complètement interloqué.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Ben à tes frasques nocturnes avec Maxwell, avoua-t-il d'un air à peine gêné.

- Si ce n'était que ça !!!! Il se passe en boucle les épisodes de toutes les saisons de Pokemon !!!! Si ça continue, je vais finir par connaître les génériques par cœur !!!!! déclara-t-il avec un air légèrement psychotique dans le regard.

- Mais tu n'as pas essayé de jeter ou brûler ses enregistrements ?

- Le problème c'est qu'ils sont sur mon ordinateur et qu'il s'est arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas les effacer sans formater mon disque dur… mon pauvre ordinateur que je suis obligé de lui prêter à cause de ce malheureux incident avec son Gundam[1].

- Ben finalement moi aussi je prendrais bien des cours du soir, il m'a l'air vachement calé en informatique maintenant… eut-il le malheur d'ajouter, s'attirant ainsi le regard-noir-de-la-dépression-qui-tue made in Yuy.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, pendant que Heero se prenait la tête dans les mains se demandant ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un tel châtiment, tandis que Wufei le regardait d'un air compatissant. Quand soudain…

- POKEMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN TUTUTU TOUDOU TOUDOU!!!!! Oh, salut les mecs, ça boume ? lança Duo aux occupants en les saluant de la main.

Son geste se figea en l'air en voyant la réaction de Heero : ce dernier se leva brusquement en malmenant le pauvre mobilier sur lequel il avait posé son illustre postérieur, ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée et se jeta à travers comme si la pièce était en proie aux flammes de l'enfer sous les regards atterrés de ses deux amis.

- Heu… Wufei ?

- Hn ?

- Heero vient bien de se jeter du troisième étage pour repartir en courant à travers les embouteillages ?

- Hn…

- Aaah… Tu me sers un café[2] ? demanda-t-il en s'attablant.

- Hn… s'exécuta le chinois bien que renversant la majeure partie du précieux liquide sur la table et le carrelage.

- Merci Wuffy-chan.

- De rien.

Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Puis ils se levèrent en courant prévenir les deux autres pilotes.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero continua sa course, slalomant entre les voitures. Il tourna deux secondes sur lui-même, juste de quoi permettre à son épaule de se remettre en place.

Un peu d'air pur lui ferait le plus grand bien…

A son passage, les piétons se retournaient, se demandant bien ce que ce charmant jeune homme pouvait bien faire à courir comme un dératé dans les rues.

Comme mû par une force invisible, Heero arriva devant un parc. Il s'arrêta, soufflant comme un bœuf, au portail. Se penchant un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle, il leva un peu les yeux pour regarder devant lui.

Un grand parc avec ses arbres et ses grandes pelouses au soleil… Rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se mit en marche, décidé à se détendre.

Il trouva un petit coin tranquille, un petit carré de verdure au soleil… Le japonais s'y allongea alors, bras sous la tête, et ferma les yeux. Enfin un peu de calme…

Le soleil lui chauffait le visage… Tellement Calme…

Quand soudain, il se releva…

- C'est pas encore assez loin de… de ce CAUCHEMAR AMBULANT !!!! cria-t-il en s'attirant le regard suspicieux des passants.

Il se leva alors, courant vers la sortie. Il tourna son regard à gauche, à droite, en attente d'un quelconque signe de la Providence…

Son souhait se réalisa lorsqu'il vit un Alfa Roméo rouge décapotable se profiler à l'horizon. Ni une ni deux, il déboula devant le gars qui pila comme un malade pour ne pas écraser ce suicidaire. Heero pointa alors son flingue sur le pauvre chauffeur complètement estomaqué. Le japonais contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur. Il attrapa l'Arlésien et le balança au loin… et notre pauvre victime s'envola vers d'autres cieux…

Heero fit crisser les pneus et roula là où Dame Chance le portait… C'est à dire… Au hasard des rues et des nombreux panneaux « sens interdit »…

Cheveux au vent… Il décrocha la paire de Ray-ban se trouvant accrochée au pare-soleil, il les positionna avec grâce sur son nez mutin.

Son doigt enclencha le poste radio et une divine chanson se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs super tunning :

**Sur la plage abandonnéeeeee…**

Coquillages et crustacééééés… 

Heero continua son bonhomme de chemin, laissant derrière lui soucis et auto-radio à moitié écrasé par la circulation, ayant décidé qu'il avait eu son compte de chansons débiles pour les dix prochains siècles.

Il déboîta alors de la troisième voie pour prendre la sortie d'autoroute au-dessus de laquelle était écrit en grosses lettres : St-Trospette ! Euh…pardon, il y avait un moustique sur les lunettes… St-Tropez…

@@@@@@@@@@

- Ah ! Rien de tel qu'un bon bain au soleil… Entouré par la Nature… Sans nuisances d'aucune sorte…

Heero attrapa le cocktail avec la petite ombrelle réglementaire et le sirota avec un plaisir sans fin, s'imbibant de cette tranquillité acquise si durement…

Las des aventures de cette journée pour le moins fatigante, il regagna la douce fraîcheur de sa villa bord de mer style victorien pour un repos bien mérité.

Il se glissa avec délectation dans les draps possédant l'inégalable sensation que seul du satin pouvait lui procurer, se laissant peu à peu envahir par le sommeil oublieux du reste du monde.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero s'extirpa langoureusement des limbes du sommeil quand il prit conscience que le moelleux et confortable lit à baldaquin aux draps de satin blanc avaient fait place à un sol caillouteux limite accidenté.

Heero sursauta quand il vit une boule de poils violette lui rebondir sur le ventre, louper son saut et s'étaler à quelques centimètres de sa tête, en hurlant un suraigu

- MIMIIIITOSSSSSSSS !!!!

… avant de fondre en larmes.

Heero se leva d'un bond se préparant à dégainer son 9mm automatique quand il vit avec horreur que sa main s'était refermée sur une boule rouge et blanche. Croyant à une autre blague de Duo, il se prépara à l'enguirlander comme il se doit quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus tout à fait dans l'endroit où il s'était endormi…

- Dardargnan…

- Taupiqueuuuur taupiqueuuuuur taupiqueuuuuur…

- Trio trio trio…

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il balança les petites boules bicolores en direction des sources de ces cris plus qu'étranges. Un buisson se secoua et s'ouvrit sur un…

- Waouuuuh ! T'es super balaise comme dresseur ! J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un attraper autant de pokémons de ce niveau sans les affaiblir au préalable.

Heero jaugea le garçon qui venait de lui parler comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance quand il réalisa soudain la portée de ses paroles.

- Excuse-moi, hasarda-t-il, mais en fait je ne suis qu'un débutant, j'ai dû avoir un coup de chance.

- Ah ouais, sourit le garçon étrange en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, j'm'appelle Sacha et toi ?

- Joshua… hem disons que je viens d'arriver ici et que j'ai dû mal à me repérer peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider.

- Bien sûr ! Nous en serions ravis ! Au fait moi c'est Ondine et le pervers derrière toi c'est Pierre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il préfère les filles... s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter voyant "Joshua" tourner blanc comme un linge. Quoique… vu ce que je peux apercevoir… il y a de quoi t'inquiéter.

« Génial je suis tombé sur des malades. Qui plus est je suis dans un dessin animé, le seul dessin animé que je ne peux plus m'encaisser à cause de ce baka de Maxwell. Mais bon, il y a au moins un point positif au bourrage de crâne de Duo, c'est que j'ai pu donner le change sans que je sois démasqu »

- Hey Joshua ! Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si on veut arriver à Ebennelle avant la fermeture du Centre Pokémon.

- J'arrive.

Heero leur emboîta le pas, se posant mille questions existentielles sur le pourquoi du comment il était là, ce qu'était un centre pokémon, priant pour que ce ne soit pas une réserve de ses horribles bestioles et aussi pourquoi il devait s'y rendre avant la fermeture… mais il se garda bien de poser ses questions.

@@@@@@@@@@

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du pilote dans ce monde étrange. Malgré ce cours laps de temps, il avait déjà capturé une grande quantité de bestioles, amassé quelques badges et enseigné quelques techniques totalement novatrices dans la chasse de pokémons sous le regard émerveillé de Sacha. 

Les quatre compères étaient tranquillement assis dans l'herbe à pêcher quand Heero fut envahi par un sentiment bizarre, une sorte de flottement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons de route et s'étonna de ne pas entendre leurs paroles, alors qu'ils regardaient dans sa direction, et de les voir peu à peu s'éloigner. Puis il se sentit tomber et ce fut le trou noir.

Heero se réveilla, secoué comme un prunier par une force inconnue de la nature.

- Heero, réveille-toi ! On a une mission !!!! chantonna une voix guillerette.

- Hmmm ! 

Heero ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à celui qui avait supplanté Relena dans son rôle de plus grande catastrophe de sa misérable et courte vie : Duo Maxwell premier du nom et père fondateur de la plus grande lignée de conneries en tous genres.

- Oh mais tu as de la fièvre… t'étais peut-être parti dans un délire ? Vas-y, raconte à tonton Duo !!!! enchaîna le natté en sautant comme une puce.

- Rêve. Comment vous m'avez retrouv ? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître le plus calme possible.

- On a demandé à J de faire une triangulation sur la puce qui est implantée dans ton cerveau, déclara le natté le plus simplement du monde.

- QUOI ?!?!? J'ai une puce implantée dans le crâne ???????????? commença à paniquer le pilote du Wing.

- Meuh nan… pfff, franchement, aucun sens de l'humour de nos jours les jeunes ! On s'est juste servi du moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour retrouver un Heero perdu dans la foule, renchérit le natté soulageant la peur qui commençait à envahir Heero à l'idée d'avoir été charcuté.

- Et lequel est-ce ? demanda-t-il presque à contre-cœur.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MON CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……

- Pitié mon Dieu, laissez-moi y retourner !!! supplia à genoux le japonais s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au pantalon de Duo comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas Dieu et je ne peux rien pour toi mon cher enfant, lui lança le bien nommé Dieu avant de le pousser vers une mort certaine.

OWARI

- Le 21/04/04 -

Duo : Hey vous l'avez bâclé ce fic.

Calliope : Meuh non, penses-tu. On n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle ignominie !

Shalimar : C'est juste que… j'ai faim et je dois rentrer chez moi.

Calliope : Et puis si on avait décrit tout ce qu'avait fait Heero pendant sa semaine, ça nous aurait pris la semaine, et la tête mais d'une force.

Heero : Le passage avec Relena était obligé à la fin ?

Shalimar : Euh… Ouaip !!!!

Calliope : Pour finir en beauté y a pas mieux je trouve !!!!

Wufei : Au fait, je passe pour une bonniche dans ce fic ! 

Shalimar *mode Roseline Bachelot* : Ah booon ?

Wufei : Ben oui je fais le café à tout le monde et sans rechigner en plus !

Shalimar : Oh mais ça c'est juste parce que…

Calliope *mode muse chantante* : Wufei sait faire un bon café… Wufei sait faire un bon café…. XPLDR !!!!

Shalimar : XPLDR… Calli-chan, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes les Guignols de l'info !!!

Heero : Et pourquoi je rêve que je suis dans le monde des pokémons ?

Wufei : Et pourquoi on dirait que Yuy et Maxwell s'envoient en l'air ?

Shalimar : Pitite précision…

Calliope : Duo n'est pas gay et ne sort pas avec Heero…

Shalimar : Et pour répondre à la question de Heero… c'est à cause de Calli-chan et des idées bizarres qu'elle m'envoie par texto à 6h du mat'… et pour honorer le titre, ça va de soi.

G-boys : Aaaaaaaaah… Chopez-les toutes les deux, on va leur faire la peau !!!!

Calliope&Shalimar *arment les fusils à pompe* : Piti piti piti. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Shalimar : Calli-chan ?

Calliope : C'est toi qui es responsable devant le proprio alors je m'en fous, assume ma grande !! :p

Shalimar : Je suis opprimée !!!

Calli&Shalili : Lecteurs donnez votre avis, reviewez !!!

  


* * *

[1] Voir dans Gotta catch 'em all.

[2] Vive le sens des priorités !!!


End file.
